The present invention relates to a piston for an internal combustion engine, particularly of the kind having a cavity at a crown face thereof.
A piston of the above-described kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-018041.
The piston disclosed in the Publication has at a crown face thereof indentations or valve pockets that are opposed to intake and exhaust valves, respectively and a cavity that is provided continuously from the valve pockets so as to constitute a combustion chamber, which cavity has a longitudinal axis in parallel with a crank axis.